<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nu Naakla by Triskellion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478495">Nu Naakla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion'>Triskellion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mar'eyce Aliit Djarin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e04 Sanctuary, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts during the stay on Sorgun for a very confused Mandalorian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mar'eyce Aliit Djarin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nu Naakla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sorgun was a good choice. Raiders with AT-STs aside. It was quiet, and friendly, and the kid really loved it here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Din wondered if this was the kind of life he would have had if the droids hadn’t come, if he hadn’t been saved by the Mandalorians. Quiet. Peaceful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t really remember what life had been like before that day. He remembered that day. He couldn’t forget that day, no matter how hard he tried. But he couldn’t remember what came before. Not clearly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But if he could have had a life like this, the chance of that was long lost. For him. Maybe not for the child. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, Din could leave the child here. The children of the village loved him. Winta and Omera would watch over him. He could be ad’ika here, just a child, free. Safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Din would leave him to it. No matter how much he found himself struggling with that. He needed to go, to check on his tribe, to provide for his people. He couldn’t do that with the child in tow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, when Omera suggested he stay, placed her hands on his helmet, Din was tempted. So tempted. His people could find a new beroya. Din owed the child for his actions on Nevarro. And Omera…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din was never one to fall into bed with any warm body, no matter how much others in the fighting-corps had encouraged him as a teen, or other mercs since he left the shelter of the covert. His buir said some people were blessed by the Manda not to be a walking mess of hormones and it had proved useful sometimes. But sometimes he found people… Omera was the kind of person he could fall in love with. Given enough time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time he didn’t have. Time his people didn’t have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Din stopped her before his helmet moved more than a little, accepted that he would leave and the child would stay, that this potential love would never have the chance to bloom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the world was shattered by a blaster shot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din’s heart was still beating all too fast as he warmed up the Razor Crest. It had not slowed since Cara Dune had shot that bounty hunter in the woods outside the village. Not completely. If he could have made it to the Crest faster on foot, he would have done it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He owed the child. His actions had let that demagolka experiment on the child. It was his responsibility to find it a safe place to live and grow without the threat of bounty hunters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sorgun had been a failure. Din would have to do better. The child had already endured so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din wasn’t sure he could endure another day of silent tears falling from brown eyes if he failed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nu Naakla -  not peaceful</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ad’ika - little child. Used like kiddo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beroya - bounty hunter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buir - parent </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manda - the collective soul or heaven, also a supreme, overarching, guardian like entity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Demagolka - someone who commits atrocities, named after a scientists who experimented on children.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>